1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest mounting structure for a seat used in a vehicle such as an automobile, and, in particular, to a mounting structure for a headrest of the type that is supported onto a seat back by means of two stays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the conventional headrests for vehicle seats is constructed such that it can be attached to the seat back by inserting a pair of stays respectively provided on the right and left portions thereof into the seat back. In other words, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, a pair of right and left brackets (23) are fixedly secured to a seat back frame (22), and two support tubes (24) are inserted into the brackets (23), respectively. Then, the stays (21) of the headrest (a) are inserted into the support tubes (24), respectively. The brackets (23) and support tubes (24) are respectively formed with insertion bores (23a), (24a) each having a circular section, and the support tubes (24) and the headrest stays (21) are coaxially fitted into and secured to these insertion bores (23a), (24a), respectively.
In such headrest mounting structure mentioned above, in order to prevent the longitudinal play of the headrest (a), a quite limited tolerance is given in dimension to every part of the structure. Consequently, if, in forming, there is produced any error in spacing between the right and left stays (21) and/or between the right and left support tubes (24), then the stay (1) can not be properly matched to the insertion bore (24a) in the support tube (24), which makes it difficult to mount the headrest, resulting in a reduced working efficiency in mounting.